Arcwynn
Arcwynn is an elven ranger and member of Courtus Nocturnum. Character Information Arcwynn grew up in a woodcarving family in the forest, where she also became a decent bow hunter. Upon the death of her family from a white cold dragon, she trained to hone her archery skills to become a ranger, bent on vengeance. She faced the dragon a second time in Lothrin, beating it and making a name for herself as a folk hero. As such, a noble elf from Lothrin hired Arcwynn to track down her runaway half-elf daughter, Holly. She found the half-elf in Foghaven, where they banded with the ragtag group that eventually became Courtus Nocturnum. Character Details: From her woodcarving background, she has a standing business relationship with Holly's family (primarily her father, William Blackberry) in providing barrels for their flourishing wine trade, which was part of the reason she, specifically, was hired to track down Holly. Once Courtus Nocturnum was formed, Arcwynn found herself becoming attached to the group, and has since come to recognize them as her new family. She is known for typically being emotional when her own family is brought up, and is constantly struggling with moving on from their deaths (even though it has been decades). After returning from the goblin battle, she got a tattoo in Crownhold, bearing her brother's and sister's names in Elvish. The loss has driven her to a desire to protect others, particularly the new family she has found in Courtus Nocturnum. Arcwynn promised Mr. Blackberry that she would take care of Holly in their journeying, and Arcwynn stands to keep that promise, not just for her father but for herself. She also seeks to keep the rest of the group alive, not wanting anyone else she cares for to die, as she believes she is cursed to lose those she loves. With low charisma skills, Arcwynn often says and does things that create "Arcward" moments. She tends to flirt very poorly, and persists to ask men if they want "her number" (which is 5). She also drinks fairly frequently as a form of escape, and her drinking moods can vary. Once when she was emotionally drunk, she was part of the half of the group that was kicked out of a comfortable inn in Evermond because of their drunken antics, leading to Tick being enlarged and destroying much of the inn. Character Features Race Features: * Trance * Keen Sense * Fey Ancestry Background Features: * Rustic Hospitality Class Features: * Favored Enemy: Orcs, Goblins, Dragons * Natural Explorer (Favored Terrain): Forest, Grassland * Archery * Primeval Awareness * Hunter Archetype: ** Colossus Slayer ** Multi Attack Defense Feats: * Magic Initiate Weapons and Spells Weapons: * +1 Longbow * 2 Shortswords * +1 Shortbow Spells: Cantrips * Fire Bolt * Chill Touch * Ray of Frost 1st Level * Hunter's Mark * Ensnaring Strike * Cure Wounds * Chromatic Orb (Magic Initiate - One-time use) * Primeval Awareness (Class feature, uses spell slot) * Longstrider 2nd Level * Protection from Poison Special Items Requires Attunement: * Winged Boots (Attuned) * Ring of Mind Shielding (Attuned) * Wand of Web (Attuned) Does Not Require Attunement: * Glamoured Studded Leather Armor +1 * Alchemy Jug